


The Law of Attraction

by anxiousdraco



Series: Reddie Soulmate Fics [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billverly - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: As Richie’s eighteenth birthday nears, the Law of Attraction to his soulmate is kicking in. He’s angry at people interacting with Eddie, depressed when he’s away from Eddie, and to make things worse: Eddie seems to be annoyed at Richie constantly. When Richie flips his shit on Bill at the Aladdin, Richie thinks it’s time he worked on his problems and comes out to Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Soulmate Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa me vs not starting new fics!!!! 
> 
> edited 11.16.19 edited to add italics and bolds  
edited 04.27.20 minor mistakes

MARCH SECOND, TWENTY NINETEEN

The group facetime was chaotic, as usual. Lots of talking over each other and Richie and Eddie bickering. 

“Losers!” Bev yelled, capturing the attention of the other six. “Aladdin, tonight, 7 pm _sharp_. Movie starts at 7:30. Got it?”

“Yeehaw,” was Richie’s response, followed but multiple groans from the Losers.

“You know you guys love me,” Richie shot back in his Southern Belle accent. “I bid thee good day,” Richie laughed and hung up. 

“See ya Losers,” Eddie smiled, hanging up as well.

“Stan, want me to pick you up?” Mike almost always picked Stan up, seeing as his car was fucked currently, but Mike liked to check just in case. 

Stan smiled at his boyfriend, “You know it.”

With that settled, they said their goodbyes to the Losers and both hung up.

“Alright, see you guys tonight,” was Ben’s sign off. He still had feelings for Bev even though her and Bill had been dating for years and were, as far as everyone knew, soulmates. He couldn’t help it. But he’d find someone, he knows that. The universe knows, and that was reassuring.

“And then there were two,” Bev smiled. Her and Bill had been together for years now, but he still made her as happy as he did when they were twelve. 

Bill returned Bev's smile. “Yes, but I have to make sure Georgie’s good. I’ll see you soon, love you.”

“Love you.” It was so easy to say and yet, it still gave Bev butterflies in her stomach all these years later.

||

Richie arrived at Eddie’s door at 6:45 even though it would take them at least 20 minutes to walk to the Aladdin. Hopefully Bev’s wrath would be light, as Bev knew Richie had been feeling...off lately. He couldn’t describe it, and he couldn't bring himself to tell his friends about it. He felt different and occasionally angry for no reason. He seemed to be angry around the Losers, which upset him quite a bit as he had no reason to be upset with any of them, they were his best friends.

“Eddie bear, your...friend is here,” Sonia yelled up the stairs after she opened the door to Richie’s face. 

Sonia didn't like Richie, which is understandable, but the pause she took before the word ‘friend’ really upset him this time. Why was he constantly upset when people talk weirdly about him and Eddie?

“Coming, Ma.”

Eddie walked down the stairs, kissed his mom on the cheek and asked her not to wait up. Sonia told him to be home by midnight, and Eddie obliged.

Once a little ways down the street, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand. They always held hands when they walked together, ever since middle school. It was a comforting thing between friends. They were in their senior year of high school now, and they were still as inseparable as ever. Eddie and Richie against the world, together always. Yeah, Eddie loved the Losers and Richie loved them too, but Richie and Eddie loved each other the most. You would never hear them admit it, though.

They walked in amicable silence and arrived at the Aladdin at 7:02pm, which wasn’t too bad, so Bev wasn’t _super_ angry. The rest of the Losers were there “promptly at 7, like I said!” according to Bev, but two minutes without Richie and Eddie’s married-couple bickering never hurt anybody. 

“Hello my dearest Losers,” Richie smiled to the group, “What movie are we seeing?” He asked Bev, seeing as she had picked the movie.

“We’re seeing the new Addams Family since we all love the originals.” Bev was holding Bill’s hand, and Stan and Mike were holding hands. Eddie noticed this and dropped Richie’s hand, which kind of upset the latter, not that Richie would never admit that.

“Word. Eds, I’ll buy the snacks and you can buy the tickets?”

“Sounds good, Rich.”

The Losers all walked in, the couples first, followed by Ben, then Richie and Eddie.

Richie moved to grab Eddie’s hand, as he usually would, but Eddie pulled away and put his hands in his hoodie pocket. Richie let out a soft "oh."

Eddie sped up a bit, leaving Richie behind. He got their tickets at the counter and Richie sighed and walked slowly to the concessions. He knew what Eddie wanted, a large Coke, no ice, Skittles, and a Milky Way. Richie got a large popcorn with extra butter, since Eddie was inevitably going to steal some of it, and a large Sprite for himself.

He waited with the other Losers but pulled Bev aside a bit. “Hey, you know that, uh, that thing I've been struggling with?”

“Yes. Is it bad today?” Bev rubbed Richie’s back.

He sighed in response, looking at the ground.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’m sorry, hon.”

Richie hugged his friend. “It’s okay. He’s just been weird and it’s making me really upset, but I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll be okay, Richie, I promise. You two always work things out!”

Richie smiled at that. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.” But Richie felt eyes on him, and looked to see Eddie frowning at him and Bev. “Looks like the little man is upset, I’ll see you in the theatre.”

Bev laughed, “Go get him, tiger.”

Richie walked over to Eddie, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Eddie immediately shook off. “Oh. Um, you okay Spaghetti head?”

“Fine.” Eddie’s answer was short, and he was clearly upset. He walked into the theatre and Richie sighed, but followed suit.

The theatre was a little full, so the Losers were sitting at the aisle. First Ben on the end, then Stan and Mike, then Bev and Bill. They left two spaces for Richie and Eddie, but when Eddie sat next to Bill, Richie felt a flare up in his anger. “No. Move. I’ll sit next to Bill.”

“No, what the fuck. I’ll sit where I want, Richie.”

“Eddie, _move_.”

Eddie, shocked by the use of his actual name, moved instantly, a feeling he couldn’t quite describe consuming him. Fear? Anger? Unsure.

Richie sat down in the vacated spot and put the armrest down between him and Bill, and up between him and Eddie. He, mentally, claimed this was so they could better share the popcorn, but really it was because he was sick of not being close to Eddie. He was never close enough somehow. It felt like no matter how close they were, it would never be enough. _Not unless I was inside him._ Richie shook off the random sexual thought, literally, and put the popcorn between them. Bill leaned over to Richie.

“Bro, you okay? You didn’t need to go off on Eddie like that.”

Richie’s anger flared up once more, “Fuck off, Bill, you don’t know shit about me and Eddie.”

Overhearing this, Eddie leaned over to Richie, “Hey, fuckface. I can hear you. Shut the fuck up and watch the movie.” He looked over to Bill and mouthed "sorry”.

Bill smiled nonetheless, but looked back at Richie and scowled. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“Like hell we are.”

Richie then got up and left, leaving his snacks behind along with the Losers. By the time Eddie got to the lobby, Richie was gone.

||

MARCH THIRD, TWENTY NINETEEN

_Bev: Hey, Rich. Idk what happened but you need to apologize to Bill AND Eddie. I know you’re going through something right now but they don’t know that and shouldn’t have to put up with your anger. I love you._

Richie put his phone back in his pocket and got back on his longboard. Skating around town was his way of calming down, and these days he was out on his board more often than he was in his home. He was so full of anger and bad energy, and he couldn’t figure it out. Feeling the wind in his curls and the spring sun on his face was a form of therapy for him. But it was almost his birthday, so his soulmate energy might be kicking in in preparation for the day the Attraction started full-force.

Richie figured that was what was happening, but also didn’t want to sit and analyze it. He skated to Bev’s instead.

**Rich: Hey. I’m outside. Can we talk?**

_Bev: Be out in a sec._

Bev always knew how to talk to Richie when he was upset, whereas the other Losers sometimes pressed too hard or too much. Richie knew they meant well but Bev is the only person he gets truly soft and vulnerable around. Well, he was soft and vulnerable around Eddie, too, but as of late they haven’t been around each other long enough for him to be soft.

He was sitting on the bottom step of the fire escape when he heard Bev settle behind him. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and sat her head on his shoulder.

“Richie, I think we both know what is happening, and you need to talk about it. I know you bottle up your emotions and keep everything to yourself, but your eighteenth birthday is in four days and if you don’t talk about it now, everything is going to get worse.” She started running her hand through his hair, as she knew that calmed him down. Bev really loved Richie, and when he was hurting, so was she.

“I know, Bevvie. But it’s so hard. I’ve never felt so… so _angry_ and _tired_ and _negative_ before. I’m usually really good at keeping my emotions in check, but I wanted to fucking deck your boyfriend yesterday. And, like, for what? Just fuckin’ sitting next to Eddie? I still would have been next to Eds if I had just sat down in the spot next to him, but I was so enraged at the prospect of someone else sitting next to him, that I almost flew off the handle in the middle of goddamn children’s movie. I know it’s the Attraction. I know it is. But I’m scared, Bev. No one other than you knows I’m gay, let alone in love with Eds. I’ve been in love with this motherfucker for god, what? Six? Seven years now? And he’s never going to look at me that way, so clearly the universe fucked up somehow.”

Richie had tears running down his face, and Bev softly wiped them away. “I know, baby, I know. Just let it out.”

||

MARCH THIRD, TWENTY NINETEEN

_Eds: Hey, Stan. Uhhhh. Richie was weird as fuck at the movies yday right? It's not just me?_

**Stan: Nah, he was rude as hell to Bill. Bill said he knows why and isn’t upset but Richie still needs to apologize.**

_Eds: Yeah…unfortunately I think I know why too._

**Stan: Hate to break it to you bud, but everyone knows why. Even Ben.**

_Eds: Yikes. Can I facetime you?_

**Stan: Of course.**

Stan waited for his phone to ring, and rolled his eyes. The gays are so dumb, god bless. _How did people deal with Mike and I pining like these two idiots?_

Facetime incoming: Eddie K.

Pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone, Stan sighed to himself and clicked ‘accept’.

As soon as Eddie’s face appeared on the screen, he was blurting out words. “I’m in love with Richie. Also I’m gay.”

“Hello to you too, Eddie.”

“Sorry...hi, Staniel.”

“Oh, god, don’t use Richie’s nicknames. So, I know this is an important moment for you, and I know those words are really hard to say for the first time, but I’m proud of you. It takes a lot to come out, even to one person. But as Captain Holt said...”

Eddie blushed. “'Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place.' Thank you, Stanley. I’ve been worried about it for awhile...in fact last week I asked Bill about the difference before and after the Attraction with Bev. What was it like with Mike, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Stan smiled, thinking back to ninth grade when Stan realized he liked Mike. That boy had the brightest smile Stan had ever witnessed, and when Stan saw it for the first time he knew he was done for. “Well, my eighteenth birthday isn’t until July, and neither is Mike’s, but we’re guessing it won’t be much different. Hoping it won’t be much different. I know Bill and Bev turned 18 within a month of each other so I feel they would be better for this conversation. But, well, your birthday isn’t until September so Richie’s going to feel like this is really, really one-sided, and he’s going to feel alone if you don’t tell him before your birthday. Maybe you should talk to him, like, the day after his birthday, ease his mind a bit. Because to me and the rest of the Losers, after yesterday’s fiasco, it’s clear you’re meant to be.”

“Fuck. You're right. But it’s going to be hard...until September. I don’t feel the Attraction yet and won’t for a few months, so even though I definitely love Richie and I feel the basic-level attraction, I’m just not going to be on the same wavelength as him for a while, you know? And that makes me nervous. What if it’s all too much and my feelings go away before September?”

“I think you know that your love for Richie isn’t going anywhere, let alone ‘away’. But everything will be a lot easier if you just come out with it. It’ll make your pain lessen, and it’ll help Richie accept the fact that you do love him, but it’s going to take until September for it to be as intense for you. Also if you don’t tell Richie you return his feelings, his anger might just get worse, and I don’t want Bill to have to vibe check him like he did over the summer of eighth grade. I kind of thought Bill was going to throw hands in the theatre.”

“Yeah. Shit, Stan, how are you so smart?”

“Because I’m me.” Stan winked.

“Right again. Alright, I’m gonna get some sleep. Bye, Stan.”

“Bye, Eddie. Don’t worry yourself too much.”

The call ended and Stan went into the group chat “REDDIE WARRIORS”.

_Stan:Eddie has officially realized he’s in love with Richie so hopefully post-March seventh everything will calm down a bit._

**Bill: Jesus, finally. Hopefully it will calm down asap bc I almost vibe checked Richie in the theatre, even though I understood what was happening.**

_Stan: Sksksks stop I told eddie you were gonna vibe check richie_

**Bev: pls dont vibe check richie even if he deserves it**

**Bev: hes really in his feelings right now**

**Bev: he showed up at my house crying**

**Bev: he just left so all of you should get an apology within the hour**

**Benny: why are soulmates so annoying...deadass hope my aromanticism sticks into adulthood so I dont have to deal with this nonsense**

_Stan: Aw, Ben you don’t mean that. You’ll find a soulmate._

**Benny: ya but I kinda dont want one if I have to put up with THIS shit, god y'all are exhausting**

**Mikey: I mean. I wanted to vibe check rich too, I know hes hashtag goin thru it but like fkn relax bro we're in a theatre w children and yr trashmouth is not appreciated**

_Stan: Valid. Hopefully one day he’ll learn to control his swearing in public._

**Mikey: wishful thinking, babe. Wishful thinking.**

||

MARCH FOURTH, TWENTY NINETEEN

_Okay, Richie. Alright. You can do this. It’s just like every day at school, except the Attraction is three fucking days away now._ Richie was currently attempting a mental pep talk in the bathroom at home. He was sweating from nerves and felt like he was going to pass out, but if he stayed home it would be worse since he would be separated from Eddie all day and that just was not going to happen. Richie has seen Eddie every single day, minus Sundays which Eddie spent with his mother, since they were eleven, and that sure as hell wasn’t going to change now. Not with his birthday coming up. Poor Eddie. He has to put up with me forever, yikes. I can barely put up with myself. 

Richie tousled his hair a bit to get his signature messy curl™ look and went downstairs. He hugged Maggie and told her he’d see her later, then hopped on his board and skated to school. He didn’t live far from the school, about 10 blocks, so he wasn’t going to waste gas driving and have to pay for a parking space when he can just skate there.

As he arrived, he met the Losers at the first tree in the parking lot. “Hello Losers, how are we all feeling on this fine morning?” Richie held his board against his leg and scanned the area for Eddie. “Where’s Eds?”

Bill sighed, “He’s sick today, Rich, sorry.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna kill Sonia.” Richie dropped his board, clearly about to go to Eddie’s, but Bev grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“No, he’s actually sick for once. He woke up and was vomiting.” Bev rubbed Richie’s back again like she had at the theatre. “It’s just one day, sweetie,” she followed up softly.

Richie attempted to whisper through gritted teeth but everyone heard his response, “Bev I didn’t see him yesterday, I can’t not see him for two fucking days.”

Bill spoke up, “Hey, Richie? We all know you’re soulmates with him. It’s okay.”

For once, Richie’s anger didn’t appear. He actually felt calm. “Fuck. Okay, well if you all fuckin’ know then. I can’t not see him for two days. I already missed him more than I ever have yesterday, if I don’t see him today I might die, literally.”

“Okay, well, not literally, Richie, you mean figuratively.” Ben cut in.

“Haystack, I love ya, but not right now, please.” Richie said softly, but again through his gritted teeth.

“Right, sorry.”

Mike and Stan shared a look. “Richie?” Stan started, stepping closer to his friend, “I know it’s going to be a hard day today, but you have classes with all of us at some point, so just text us if you need to get out. We understand.” Stan smiled at Richie, he smiled lightly back. He knew Richie was hurting, and hoped that in the few days between his and Mike’s birthdays he didn’t feel this pain. He knew that was selfish but seeing Richie this upset was painful for everyone. Stan also felt bad since he was the only one who knew Eddie wasn’t sick. He just wasn’t ready to face his feelings, or Richie, so he stayed home today.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Richie set his board back against his leg and sighed. “Yeah. I’ll be okay.” Richie tended to either word vomit or just repeat himself when he was upset.

The bell rang and the Losers walked into the school, branching off to go to each of their classes. Richie had English Lit with Stan first period so they walked together. “Stan. I’m really not feeling it today.”

“I know, Richie. If you want to go home, you can. You know that.”

“I have quite a few absences…”

“I’ll cover for you. Go home, you look terrible. No offense.”

Richie hugged Stan. “Thanks, man. I’ll message the group chat.”

“Love you, Richie.”

“Love you, Staniel the Maniel.”

||

Richie skated to Eddie’s house. He knew he would regret this because it was definitely going to end up in some sort of confrontation, but he knew Eddie would never ‘stay home’ sick. If he was actually vomiting, he would be at the ER. And when Richie checked Find My Friends on his phone, Eds was clearly at home.

All the Losers had their location sharing on at all times, since they all had iPhones and were all very overprotective of each other. Bowers has been in Juvie in Boston for awhile but when he was still in Derry they made sure to religiously check on each other, especially when they were walking or riding around alone. 

He called Eddie, who didn’t answer. He called a second time but Eddie clearly bitch-buttoned him since it went to voicemail after one ring. _Guess I’m climbing into his fucking window like we’re in middle school again._

Richie skated up to Eddie’s house and walked with his board to the back. He leaned his board against the house and started the ascent of the tree conveniently placed by Eddie’s window.

He scraped his knees a bit as he was out of practice, but he walked onto Eddie’s roof and knocked onto his window.

“Go away, Richie.”

Richie smiled. Eds knew it was him. 

“Now, Richie.”

His smiled faded. Damn. He must really be upset.

“Eddie, can you please just let me in.”

“No.”

“Edward Kaspbrak I will break this fucking window if you don’t open it.”

“And my mother will fucking murder you.”

“Eddie,” Richie sighed, his head against the glass, fingers tapping softly. “Please. We need to talk.”

He heard some shuffling before the curtain was moved back. Eddie was standing there, looking genuinely sick. Richie took his head off the window as Eddie opened the window anyway. “Richie, I’m not in the mood.” Eddie had his hands on the window, clearly ready to close it.

Richie pushed past him and into his room anyway. “I know, but I promise I’ll be quick, and you can go back to sleep or whatever. Please just give me a moment? Please?” His voice grew softer by the word.

Richie laid on the floor next to Eddie’s bed, and though Eddie hated to admit it, he couldn’t stand seeing Rich like this. When Richie spoke softly you knew something was up, so he sighed and laid down next to him, grabbing the lanky boy’s hand.

“What is it, Chee?”

Richie smiled at the nickname. “So, it’s almost my birthday.”

“Yes.”

“And I’ll be eighteen.”

“Yes.”

“And so the Attraction to my soulmate will kick in.”

“Yes.”

“And I think...that my soulmate is you.”

“Duh.”

Richie sat up. “Duh? That’s all you’re going to say?”

Eddie laughed and sat up as well. He put his hand on Richie’s cheek. “Richie, baby, we’ve been in love since we were eleven. So yes, duh. Of course we’re soulmates.”

“Oh.” Richie raised his hand to rest on top of Eddie’s. “Wait, _we’ve_ been in love?”

“God, you’re dumb.”

“I know, but hey!” Richie said in his best John Mulaney impression. Eddie smiled in response. Richie looked as his lap for a beat before looking back to Eddie with a big smile on his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, always.” Eddie said, feeling breathless.

Richie leaned in slowly, nervously, but pressed a chaste kiss to his soulmate’s lips. As he tried to pull away, Eddie brought their lips back together. “No, not yet.”

They fell back onto the carpet, softly kissing each other, hands in the other’s hair, the kisses all smiles and some teeth but they didn’t care. This was the moment they both waited so, so incredibly long for. 

Richie’s phone rang but they both ignored it, until Eddie’s rang as well.

Eddie groaned. “It’s probably one of the Losers.” It was Stan, and Eddie put him on speaker.

“Yes, Stan?” 

“Just wanted to be sure Richie made it to your house okay.”

“What the fuck, I told you I was going home?” Richie butt in.

“Yeah, and I’m not dumb and you have your location on.”

Eddie laughed. “Yes, he made it here okay, and yes we worked through our issues.” 

They heard whoops in the background. “Okay, Losers, see you later!” Richie yelled and grabbed Eddie’s phone, hanging up. He went to spotify and played a random playlist.

Somewhere Only We Know by Keane began playing. Richie showed Eddie this song months ago, so knowing Eddie had it on his personal playlist made him smile. 

“I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“And I love you, Richie Tozier.” 

The laid together in silence, kissing softly and giggling. They talked about their friends and their feelings, and they talked about the next movie they wanted to see and what they would do for Richie’s birthday. They held each other close, eyes closed and lips touching every now and again. Richie wanted to stay like this forever. If he could freeze time and just have this moment forever, he’d be content. He could see Eddie’s soft freckles in the daylight streaming through the window, only blocked by the softly floating curtain. He saw Eddie’s honey colored eyes looking at him like he put the stars in the sky. He saw his boy, his soulmate, his everything, and he never wanted to look away.


End file.
